haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Tōru Oikawa
Tooru Oikawa (及川徹 Oikawa Tooru) is a 3rd year student from Aobajousai High and the captain as well as the ace of Aobajousai Volleyball Club. He was Kageyama's senior from Kitagawa Daiichi Middle High School whom Kageyama looked up to. Appearance Personality Despite his flirtatious nature (he is quite famous amongst female students, much to Tanaka, Hinata, and Iwaizumi's envy) and childishness (as pointed out by Iwaizumi and his nephew), he is an excellent all-round player and is extremely kawaii about volleyball. Oikawa, however, seems to hold a grudge against Kageyama, who he mockingly calls Tobio-chan. This is due to him feeling inferior to Kageyama, who is hailed as a genius setter since their time in Kitagawa Daiichi. He is very hard working, as shown by his vigorous practices. He had even injured himself in doing so, and his own teammates have pointed out how much he trains. Despite that, he still takes time off on Mondays for resting. His intelligence and game sense are also very high, as shown when he can point out the opponents' weaknesses in a short period of time. History Plot Abilities Unlike Kageyama's genius setting technique, Oikawa's talent lies in his ability to make full use of his team players, finding weaknesses in the opposite teams (within a short span of time on the court, he was able to point out that Tsukishima and Hinata were weak at receiving, and break Kageyama-Hinata's superhuman quick spike tactic), sharp aims, and powerful serves. This, however,is not without years of dedication and practices, which is probably why he was dumped by his current girlfriend. His talent is even acknowledged by a top player from Shiratorizawa. He even won the best setter award in Miyagi Prefecture during his middle school. Relationships Iwaizumi Hajime Iwaizumi, fondly called Iwa-chan by Oikawa, is the latter's childhood friend as well as the vice-captain of his current team. They are shown to be close, Iwaizumi being the one person who keeps Oikawa in line within the team. Kageyama Tobio Kageyama was a junior of Oikawa's when they were in middle school, and it's shown how much Oikawa doesn't like him. Saying he "hates geniuses", Oikawa doesn't like the talent Kageyama possessed, and often refused to teach him anything. Kageyama, however, ended up learning his skills from Oikawa by simply watching him. Trivia *In his free time, he coaches his nephew and other children at Lil Tykes Volleyball Classroom. *His favorite food is milk pan. *He had a girlfriend that broke up with him because he was too absorbed in volleyball. *Nicknamed the "Grand-King" by Hinata Shouyou and 'Assikawa' by Iwaizumi . Gallery WHABAM.png|'m sorry i cant help how popular i am iwa-chan Screen shot 2014-05-04 at 7.19.30 AM.png|aha ha Screen shot 2014-05-04 at 7.20.39 AM.png|how do ya like that ?! Screen shot 2014-05-04 at 6.41.04 AM.png|i believe i can flyyy, i believe i can touch the skyyyyy Screen shot 2014-05-04 at 6.44.03 AM.png|~can't touch this~ Screen shot 2014-05-08 at 7.35.50 AM.png|oikawa san REAAAALLY dislikes geniuses Screen shot 2014-05-08 at 7.20.39 AM.png|hahah no eyes iwa chan Screen shot 2014-05-08 at 7.20.56 AM.png|IWA CHAN THAT HURTS Screen shot 2014-05-08 at 7.23.44 AM.png|yawn Screen shot 2014-05-08 at 7.24.34 AM.png|volleyball makes oikawa san hard vlcsnap-2014-05-04-16h05m50s209.png|and in that moment everyone wondered why kageyama was thinking about oikawa san in bed Screen shot 2014-05-04 at 6.32.24 AM.png|"BUH?" "GEH!!!" Screen shot 2014-05-08 at 8.13.03 AM.png|! Screen shot 2014-05-08 at 12.40.49 AM.png|as I look around, they don't do it like my clique, clique, clique, clique, clique. vlcsnap-2014-05-11-05h27m14s89.png|THERE HE ISSSSS vlcsnap-2014-05-11-05h27m20s154.png|and that my friends is the sound of panties and boxers hittin the floor in the distance vlcsnap-2014-05-11-05h27m25s212.png|mmmmm, grand king sama Screen shot 2014-05-11 at 6.24.49 AM.png|yaaassssss oikawa san, show em how its done Screen shot 2014-05-11 at 6.27.21 AM.png|oikawa san.... it's not healthy to eat volleyballs... Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aobajousai High Volleyball Club Category:Setters Category:Captains